


Rogue Desires

by FrozenPanther



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Leonard Snart, Clothes Stealing, Clothing Kink, Friends to Lovers, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Canon, Prostitution, Rimming, Top Mick Rory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenPanther/pseuds/FrozenPanther
Summary: For as long as Leonard Snart could remember he was in love with his best friend. Too bad Mick Rory was straight. He was use to it, it was one of the many crappy things in his life.Then one day, one thing leads to another, and Leonard realizes Mick isn't as straight as he thought.





	Rogue Desires

The cock moved inside Leonard, feeling good as it brushed past his prostate. A low moan escaped him, involuntary, but not unwelcome. The guy behind him, ploughing away, was impatient, rough, just what Leonard needed to come down from the earlier high of a successful job. Even if it meant being in a seedy motel room on his hands and knees on a bed that felt like it could barely hold their weight.

Getting paid for it was a bonus.

And the current guy was just his type, or at least his type when he was getting paid for it; older, closeted, married to a woman who he shared a dead bedroom with but who didn't particularly care that she wasn't getting any since she already got kids out of the deal. There were plenty of that type to go around, insisted on being safe too since even a closeted man with a dead bedroom didn't want to admit to his wife how he ended up with a STD. It was better than going to a bar or club and picking up (or being picked up by) another guy or girl, sometimes both. No money to be made that way. It was just sex, Leonard wasn't looking for companionship, he already had a partner for that. 

A partner who wouldn't be caught dead doing what an anonymous man was currently doing to him. No matter how much Leonard wanted it. And he did want it. He couldn't remember a time when he wasn't attracted to Mick. Lust at first sight from the moment Mick saved him from those other kids in juvie. 

Another moan escaped Leonard followed closely by his arms finally giving out, causing him to fall forward onto the bed. He was close. He wanted, needed his release. He snaked a hand under his body, grabbing his dick, his hand sliding over the length of it, stroking it.

He came with a gasp, his release creating a sticky mess on his hand and the bed. Not that he cared at the moment as he rode out the wave of pleasure, barely aware or caring when the man behind him came as well, filling the condom before pulling out and falling to the bed next to him. Close but not touching. Which was good. During the moment, when he was horny and wanted to be fucked and filled, he was perfectly fine with being touched, afterwards however was a different story. It never took long for him to return to normal where he only liked touching on his terms. Random men and women didn't meet the qualifications. 

A few minutes went by, Leonard laying still on the bed, his eyes closed, when he felt movement as the guy got up and quickly began dressing. With hooded eyes he watched the man move about the room, all well pretending to be still asleep. Let the guy think it was so good he was fucked into exhaustion, it was a good way to get a repeat customer. In reality there was no way he was letting his guard down, not when money was involved. If the guy even thought about skipping out without paying he would find that Leonard was anything but tired.

Fortunately for the guy's own well-being he counted out money and left it on the dresser before slipping out the door. It was then when Leonard finally moved, rolling off the bed and making his way to the dresser, immediately double-checking the money to make sure he wasn't shortchanged before the guy got too far away. Luckily it was all there, along with the guy's business card, an open invitation to call him for future meetings. It was a request that Leonard was willing to meet. The guy had been good and paid in full. Repeated customers were good for business. Plus it meant he didn't have to find someone new next time.

Standing nude in the hotel room, Leonard mulled over his options. He could spent the night, the room was paid for and he had done that before with men who had sprung for a nicer place. But the current room was no better than the dingy apartment he currently lived in. It was best to bail, go home where he could sleep in his own bed instead of one where who knows how many people had slept in or fucked since the last time the sheets were changed.

But first a shower.

Like the rest of the room the bathroom was worn, but at least the water responded when he turned on the taps and came out clear instead of brown which Leonard had encountered once. It was why he always made sure to turn on the water first before stepping under the spray when it came to shady motel rooms. It was better to be safe than get a face full of brown water.

Stepping into the tub, Leonard shivered as the cold water hit him. It was a good shiver though, one that was from a result of feeling refreshed and renewed as the water fell upon him. His hand reached for the hot water tap only to find that it didn't make much difference to the temperature. It didn't particularly matter, he liked the cold, and he had no intention to stay very long.

After another minute he decided he was clean enough. Turning off the water, he stepped out of the tub and began drying himself with a thin towel that had seen better days. It did the job though and he tossed it aside as he left the bathroom and began gathering up his clothes that had been tossed around the room in their haste when they first arrived.

He yanked his jeans up his long legs followed by grabbing his shirt and pulling it over his head before retrieving his boots. A leather jacket completed the look and he counted his money one last time before shoving it into a pocket and retreating out the door into the warm night air. 

The parking lot was surprisingly quiet. Normally there would be others around looking for a quick fuck or some drugs. Still though, Leonard ended up walking a few blocks before he found his next target on a quiet street; a car. Nothing flashy, generic, but that suited his needs just fine as it would blend in with any other car on the street as he made his way home.

It would be so easy to just smash the window and be on his way after a quick hot-wire. And it would be quick since Leonard had been hot-wiring cars since before he was even legally allowed to drive. But smashing the window would bring noise and while driving it an observant cop might notice the damage. It would be one thing if he was pressed for time, needed a quick getaway, but that wasn't the current situation. Instead he pulled out a lock-picking kit and skillfully picked the lock on the car before slipping into the driver's seat. Silent; no mess. Not like Mick. Mick would have just smashed the window.

The streets were quiet for the most part as he drove. He saw the odd car drive by, a few drug deals taking place and prostitutes walking the streets, but nothing major going on. A standard night in Central City as the underworld went about its business. The cops must still be too busy with the diamond heist across town. It was not a normal smash and grab, precise care went into the planning of it, for months, and little evidence was left behind. It was an impressive job, one that Leonard knew all about, a smirk growing on his face as he thought about it. More successful heists like that and he would one day own the city.

For the time being though he would lay low with his share of the loot, sell it off gradually to not draw suspicion, and then he'd start planning the next job. He wasn't sure what at the moment, but he had plenty of time to arrange the next big score. It was all a game and it was one he was very good at.

He ditched the car on the side of the road a few blocks from his apartment. In 24 hours practically the entire thing would be stripped of value making finding the owner nearly impossible. If it was a nicer car he would have taken it somewhere, get some money from it, but the car wasn't worth his time. Maybe next time. 

The walk to his apartment apartment wasn't a long one after that. Of the few people mingling about no one bothered him. His reputation as a thief and someone not to be messed with was already growing, or maybe they simply knew he was Lewis Snart's kid. Not that Lewis was any great thief, but he was a mean bastard with no code or honour, and unfortunately knew every crooked cop in the city and used that to his advantage to bully his way into getting what he wanted. 

For the time being Leonard was free of him. At least free of his physical abuse. As long as he kept sending money every month Lewis promised not to hurt Lisa. The day Leonard could get her out of that hell house would be the best day of his life. For now she was still too young and Lewis made it very clear if Leonard made any attempts to remove Lisa from the family home he'd be charged with kidnapping her. It was a very real threat even if it had come with the stench of alcoholic breath. Drunk or sober, it didn't matter, Lewis was always a bastard with no love for his kids, he simply knew how to use them to get what he wanted.

But Lewis was not something he wanted to think about at the moment.

The stairs of the apartment building creaked as Leonard made his way up them, the elevator was long declared out-of-order and there was no plans for it being fixed anytime soon. A rat ran by, scurrying into a hole in the wall. It was by far not the only rat who lived in the building along with whatever other critter which found its way in over the years. It was just one of those things you quickly got use too. 

He didn't have many flights of stairs to go up. It was better to stay low, closer to the ground in case the cops decided to get off their asses and raid the place. Lower to the ground meant it was quicker to get away, but you also didn't want to be not too low to not notice the cop's arrival before it happened. The third or fourth floor was the sweet spot.

The apartment was unlocked and a pleasant calmness went through Leonard. Mick was home. There was no one that Leonard trusted more; a friend, a partner, someone to always watch his back.

And unfortunately very straight.

"Mick?" Leonard called into the apartment, but his friend was nowhere in sight. On the coffee table, among empty beer bottles and opened bags of chips, was a small bag of diamonds that was spilling out onto the table, Mick's share of the loot. 

"Mick!" he called again, anger rising inside him, even though there was no evidence of it on his face, he was good at keeping his visible emotions in check. Mick could be careless but even he usually had enough sense to lock the door when they had loot stashed at the place. Any druggie or drunk could wander in (and there were plenty around) and find something to steal.

The bastard had probably celebrated by drinking himself into a coma. That was not okay. It was especially not okay when Leonard's own share of the diamonds were stashed in his room, not as careless as Mick, but it wouldn't take much to find if just anyone was able to waltz into their apartment and have free range of the place.

His long legs carried him down the hall, moving quietly, like a cat stalking its prey. He could already tell that the door to Mick's bedroom was wide open, although at least his own door was still tightly shut. He valued his privacy, even if he had no problems trampling over Mick's.

He paused at Mick's doorway, anger washing away at the sight before him, Mick stretched out naked on his stomach, ass on full display, making Leonard's cock twitch with interest. It was not the first time he had seen Mick naked, the man had a thing for nudity, and every time it happened Leonard was unable to resist the attraction. His greatest flaw of all, he was in love with his best friend.

It was then that his brain caught up with what he was seeing. Mick wasn't alone. On each side of him was an equally naked woman. Leonard's eyes narrowed, how fucking dare Mick. Not only does he get wasted, he brings two whores into their home where diamonds were left out on the coffee table. Either of them could have woken before Mick and sneaked off with the diamonds with no way to track them down. He didn't put months into planning the heist to lose everything because Mick couldn't control himself.

He stormed to his own room to make sure his own share of diamonds was still safely hidden away. His room seemed undisturbed but he wasn't going to take any chances. Shoving the dresser aside, he removed a partly broken floorboard and stuck his hand in the hole to pull out a black bag similar to the one on the coffee table. Looking inside, sure enough his portion of the loot was safe. That was the important thing.

Quickly Leonard returned the room to normal, being as quiet as possible since he didn't want either stranger waking up anytime soon. He was very tempted to leave Mick's share where it was, let him learn his lesson the hard way when he woke up sometime late in the next afternoon to find his share of the loot gone with no way to get it back.

But it was Mick.

Mick being taught a lesson was important but Leonard also didn't want him to lose out on everything. They wouldn't be pulling another job for months, not until the heat had cooled on their current one. If Mick had to resort to petty crime in the meantime it could be bad. Especially if he got arrested and wasn't available for the next big job. There was no one Leonard trusted more, no one he would rather have at his side. He needed Mick in more ways than one. 

Making his decision, Leonard went to retrieve Mick's bag from the coffee table. Upon returning to his room, he slammed the door shut, a smug smile forming on his face as he locked the door behind him. He hoped they heard it, woke them up from their pleasant sleep that had been fueled by beer and sex. It was what they deserved.

He tossed the bag to the dresser, not particularly caring if it made it or not. He was done thinking about Mick for the time being. Instead he retreated to his bed, slipping off his jacket before throwing it towards the dresser where it landed on Mick's bag. There; out of sight, out of mind. Mick no longer had to invade his thoughts for the rest of the night.

He flopped down on his bed, rolling to his back, limbs spread out, eyes falling close. He knew he should get up and undress, crawl under the blankets instead of being spread out on top of them, but that could be done in a minute or two. For the moment all he wanted to do was relax and not think about anything at all. And he definitely didn't want to think about the fact that in the room next to him there was a naked Mick ripe for the taking.

So much for not thinking about Mick for the rest of the night.

It wasn't entirely his fault though. Mick really did have a nice body; firm chest, broad shoulders, nice ass. Scratch that, really nice ass. Currently so bare, just in the other room, Mick too passed out to care. It would be so easy to stretch out on Mick's body, bury his face into the back of his neck. Just to sleep, or perhaps kiss at Mick's neck until he woke, grinding slowly against that really nice ass.

Yeah, that would be nice.

Subconsciously one of Leonard's hands went to his fly, popping the button on his jeans, lowering the zipper, freeing his cock. His hand moved along the length as it twitched with interest, the image of Mick beneath him very appealing. It was something he always wanted but could never get, the one treasure that eluded him. 

His hand moved faster on his cock, twisting along the length, pre-come beginning to leak, his shirt riding up as his other hand ran over his stomach, sliding its way up his chest to his nipples. Yes, he could just take Mick like that. Mick would let him, Mick let him get away with everything. But it would also be nice if Mick rolled over onto his back, let Leonard straddle him, his cock buried deep inside as he rode Mick. He had seen Mick's cock before, had to snarkily tell him to put on some clothes the first time he saw it in order not to jump him. It would feel really nice inside him, moving in and out as he rode Mick, both of them moaning from pleasure until they came.

They would rest, after that, with Mick's cock still inside him until they were ready for another round in which Mick would roll them over and pound away in an attempt to make Leonard scream his name. But that wouldn't happen, he had too much pride for that and even Mick couldn't make him lose complete control no matter how hard he tried. Because no matter how much he wanted Mick, he also didn't want things to change between them. 

Although maybe, since it was Mick, it wouldn't be too bad. Mick, who would never let anything bad happen to him. That had been established from the moment they met in juvie. Mick didn't have to get involved in the fight, but he did it anyway, and not just because Mick couldn't resist a fight. Him and Mick, they had always had a special bond that neither one could really explain.

So yes, with Mick he could let it all go.

Just be free.

There was a groan, in his dreams or in real life he wasn't entirely sure. His body felt hot, he could practically feel Mick's weight upon him, keeping him warm. His cock hard in his hand, begging for its release. 

His eyes snapped open as he came, come splattering against his stomach. For a moment he laid there, relaxing, coming down from the high of the orgasm, but then he scowled as he caught sight of the mess on him.

Fuck.

Yanking off his shirt, he used it to clean himself up before balling it up and throwing it across the room where it landed on the floor. He didn't even want to look at it for the time being. Tucking himself back into his jeans, he rolled to his side. He was stupid. Stupid for getting caught up in a fantasy of his best friend, his straight best friend. Yes, he wanted Mick, but dammit he wasn't going to fuck up their friendship for it. He was the boss, the one who was supposed to be in control, and he should be able to keep his own urges in check. 

He didn't even bother undressing further as he let his eyes fall close. Anger swirled inside him, but there was a problem, he wasn't sure who he was more mad at, Mick, or himself. It was a question that still plagued him as he drifted off to sleep.

But even in sleep he couldn't find peace. His dreams taunted him, Mick finding out his feelings for him, anger, and the rejection that came along with it. Mick, vanishing from his life for good, leaving him all alone. 

He didn't want that.

A pounding at his door eventually woke him, jostling him from his sleep. Looking at his watch he found it was technically still morning, even if it was only a couple of hours before noon. His stomach rumbled but he pushed that thought aside for the time being as he slipped off the bed and made his way over to the door, twisting the lock before yanking the door open to reveal Mick.

"Where is it?" His voice was like a growl, but that was normal for Mick, there was no hostility in it, at least not yet.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Leonard leaned against the door frame. "Where's what?" 

"You know what."

He absolutely did know what Mick was talking about, his share of the diamonds that Leonard had retrieved from the coffee table a few hours ago, but he wasn't ready to hand them over just yet. Mick needed to learn from his mistake.

"Maybe one of your whores took it when they left." Or at least he had assumed they left since Mick was no longer distracted with them.

That ruffled Mick's feathers. A low growl escaped him, not a normal growl like before but this one was clearly meant to be threatening in nature. "They weren't whore." His eyes flashed up and down Leonard's shirtless chest. "Some of us can find sex without money being exchanged."

"Where's the fun in that?" It wasn't like he couldn't have sex without being paid for it, but extra cash was extra cash and he really did need all that he could get. It was a double standard, fine for him but not for those who Mick decided to sleep with, but he didn't care. And to be fair, they probably weren't whores, Mick preferred women who were in the criminal business, ones who could crack heads and break bones, but he wasn't interested in apologizing, or admitting that he was wrong.

He also wasn't interested in getting into an argument with Mick at the moment. Or at least not when Mick was willing to bite back. Although it really depended on what type of biting Mick was willing to do. An image flashed before his eyes, one that made him decide it was time to retreat, because at the moment he really didn't need to be thinking about Mick biting the inside of his thighs.

Strolling across the room to the dresser, he dug under his jacket until he found the small bag and tossed it to Mick who caught it with one hand. "Don't get caught." He knew of Mick's plans, he did the same thing every time they pulled off a job, take a tropical vacation somewhere, full of booze and women, until his money ran out and he came crawling back for the next job.

At least Mick got to go on vacation.

Not that he was bitter.

Mick disappeared from the doorway, technically without another word but with a grunt of acknowledgement and thanks. Leonard's subconscious screamed at him to go back to bed, get some rest, forget about Mick. His body however had other plans and he found himself moving, following Mick into his own room where he saw a duffel bag was on the bed, already filled with clothes. "When are you leaving?"

"Now." There was a starry eyed, far away look in his eyes. "I'll soon be laying back and drinking beers under a hot sun."

"Congratulations." His voice dripped with sarcasm and Mick most definitely noticed. 

"When are you leaving for whatever frozen wasteland you run off too every time?"

"Iceland." There was no Iceland trip. "I leave this afternoon." Lie number two. Lying to Mick wasn't fun but sometimes it was necessary.

Mick grunted. "Figures."

Leonard knew what Mick meant. They were opposites, there was no denying it, which was probably why they got along so well. Mick with his heat, drawn to flames like a moth to point where his own inner flame could burn out of control if he wasn't careful. It was something Leonard with his cold personality could keep in check. Most of the time.

They didn't do goodbyes. Leonard liked to say it was because he didn't do touchy feeling things, but the truth was he wasn't sure how to tell Mick goodbye without telling him that he didn't want him to go. 

Mick could never know that so instead all that Leonard could do was watch quietly as Mick zipped his bag closed, slung it over his shoulder and began making his way through the apartment to the door. As he reached it, he paused, turning back briefly to look at Leonard who had followed him. "See you around." 

The words took Leonard by surprise. Therefore he replied in the only way he knew how. "Don't get soft on me."

Mick grunted as he opened the front door to their apartment and disappeared as it closed behind him with a noisy slam leaving Leonard all alone. It was okay. He liked being alone. He certainly wasn't going to miss Mick for the next few months while he was gone.

Except he would.

The apartment would be quiet with just him. No Mick getting in his way, invading his space. It wouldn't be so bad if he could also get away for awhile but that was an impossible, the majority of the money he made went to his father. It was the price that Leonard had to pay to make sure nothing happened to Lisa. The sooner she turned eighteen the better, but that was still a few years away and for the time being dear old dad was staying away from being arrested again, which meant Leonard had to put up with him.

That reminded him, he would soon be late for his next payment. 

He fished out the money he had earned the night before. It should be enough to hold his father over until he had a chance to start selling the diamonds. If not, he'd have to find someone else willing to pay for his services. He didn't mind getting paid for sex, but he also didn't particularly want to do it all the time.

A sigh escaped him, he might as well get it over since he didn't want Lisa there, knowing he was buying her safety. The kid didn't deserve the guilt on her shoulders. When he wanted to see her it was easier stopping by her school and treat her to some ice cream without their father's knowledge. 

Needing a shirt, since he had been too focused earlier on Mick to dress, he retreated to this bedroom. Normally he didn't put much thought into what he wore. If it was clean, comfortable and dark, it was fine; unless it was necessary for pulling off a job, at which point he did put more care into his wardrobe. At the moment however none of his shirts appealed to him. He knew he should just grab one and be on his way but instead of doing that, he found himself making a move towards Mick's room.

While Leonard's room was in no way neat there was organization to it. Mick's room on the other hand looked like a tornado went through it. Clothes and objects were scattered everywhere. It wouldn't have surprised Leonard if there were things Mick had been missing since they moved into the place that was currently hidden under a pile of junk. Whatever. It didn't bother Leonard. 

When it came to clothes it was a gamble for what was clean and what was not. Plucking a 'Guns N' Roses' t-shirt off the floor and sniffing it, Leonard deduced that it was clean, or at least clean enough, and pulled it on. It would be washed long before Mick returned, thrown back onto the floor along with the rest of his clothing, but for the time being it was Leonard's and it was not the first time he had borrowed Mick's clothes, nor would it be the last. Every time Mick went away Leonard had the habit of going through his things and picking out something to wear. Even when it came to clothes he was a thief, or at least when it came to Mick's clothes. There was no one else Leonard wanted to steal clothes from.

Retrieving the leather jacket from his own room, which he was favouring for the time being, Leonard was soon on his way. In the daylight it would not be as easy to steal a car so he was going to have to make due with the public transit. Not that he cared, living in the city he had been using public transit his entire life. The bus that went by his family home had been his ticket to freedom when he was a child. Getting back there was unfortunately a route he knew all too well and a feeling of dread came over Leonard as he boarded the bus. 

There were times he wondered if Mick had the right idea, burn his family home down with Lewis trapped inside, but he couldn't do that to Lisa. Her mother was long gone, likely died from an overdose or simply split when she realized how bad life with Lewis was. His own mother suffered a similar fate. He never knew what happened to her. She was just gone one day, a few months later Lisa's mother moved in and a couple of years after that Lisa was born. He had been in juvie at the time, meeting Mick, but upon laying eyes on Lisa he vowed to protect her from their father's abuse.

It was a promise he had been unable to keep. And no matter how much he tried, he had finally recently realized there was no winning his father's love. He could rule the criminal underground of Central City, which was going to happen one day, and his father would still find something to nitpick about.

Leonard pushed the memories out of his mind as the bus drew closer to his family home. He couldn't be distracted by thoughts of failing Lisa, that was a good way of falling into Lewis' trap. Lewis liked using Lisa against him. He just needed to go in, hand over the money and get out without too much damage. 

It would be easier if Mick was waiting for him back at the apartment. Mick, who may not understand why, but wouldn't ask questions why he wanted to go out and steal something, which was always therapeutic to him. He would just ask where and they would be on their way. Not that Leonard needed Mick to complete a job but it was more fun with Mick by his side. 

But Mick wouldn't be waiting for him. He would be high in the sky, flying to whatever island he was heading to this time, hopefully not trying to light the plane on fire. All Leonard had was Mick's shirt. A poor substitute but it would have to be enough.

The familiar street came into view and Leonard reached up and pulled the cord indicating he wanted off at the next stop. As the bus rolled pass his family home he had a brief moment of positivity where he hoped that his father wasn't home. That way he could simply drop the money off and be on his way without a word spoken between them. But then he noticed the ajar garage door, which could only mean one thing; Lewis was home.

It was tempting to stay on the bus, let it carry him away from the place where he spent a miserable childhood, but it really was a task he needed to get over with. He was doing it for Lisa, that was his motivation for why he stepped off the bus when it came to a stop and began walking back to the place he once called home, a feeling of dread and anger swirling inside him the closer he got. Not that he showed it, he learned long ago to keep things in check. If Lewis knew how much he got to Leonard, he would double down on his efforts, make his son even more miserable than he already was.

So many times in his life he made a similar walk, hoping that his father was out or asleep. In those days he would sneak around to the backyard and try to slip in unnoticed. But he was no longer a child. He would face Lewis like a man. He wouldn't let Lewis get a victory over him, even a minor one, without a fight.

He let himself in, as he was so use to doing, even though he hadn't lived there in years. It was one of the few things that Lewis never minded, his home was a revolving door for unsavoury types, especially ones who owed him money, and that included Leonard.

The place was cluttered with empty beer cans and bottles, like it always was. Leonard's hand twitched as an urge came over himself to clean. A lesson beaten into him long ago, but one he had broken free of. Living with Mick helped. Mick who drank just as much as his father but gave no demands to Leonard to clean up afterwards. It was the opposite, Mick likely would punch him if he did try to quietly clean up.

It was one of the many reasons why he liked Mick.

"What are you doing here?" It was the same 'hello' as always even though Lewis knew damn well why Leonard was there. The man couldn't even be bothered to get up from his chair, beer bottle already in hand even though it was still early in the day, not even bothering to look away from the TV screen in front of him. 

Pulling out the money, Leonard dropped it on the table next to his father's chair, making sure he saw it. He certainly didn't want his father accusing later that no money was left behind. "As much as I enjoy family reunions, I have other places to be."

He turned to leave but Lewis' voice stopped him. "This is it?" Glancing back he found Lewis already counting the money.

"You'll get more soon." At least a few weeks if Leonard could push it, he didn't like their visits being too common and if Lewis knew just how much money Leonard was bringing in he'd demand more. "Just have to move merchandise."

"You should come back and work for me."

"Thanks, but no thanks." His voice dripped with iciness. Being under his father's thumb again was the last thing he wanted. In the past he would fall for it, thinking his father wanted to start over, he learned from those mistakes.

Lewis smirked. "I'll get you back one of these days, you'll see. You always do the right thing, especially when it comes to family."

His words sent a chill straight through Leonard. Because Lewis was right, he would do anything when it came to Lisa. And the scariest part was Lewis knew it. 

He needed out.

The front door slammed shut behind him, likely leaving Lewis pleased knowing he had gotten to his son. It also left Leonard hating himself for not being strong enough to stand up to him. Any longer he would say something he'd regret. A threat that would come back to hurt Lisa, because while Lewis knew there wasn't much he could do to hurt him, Lisa on the other hand was different. So he did the only thing he could do, he retreated, just like he always did when it came to his father, feeling completely useless. He knew he was smarter than his father, a better thief than him, but he still couldn't find a way to get away from him. Not truly.

The fresh air did nothing to improve his mood. He could still smell it, the cigarettes, the beer, and in general the foul air of the house. He headed not towards the bus stop but rather in the opposite direction, he wasn't going to wait around for the bus to come along again. A brief thought entered his head about stealing a car but he quickly dismissed it as too risky. He had grown up in the neighbourhood, still visited often, too many people were able to recognize him. Therefore walking it was until he found another bus.

Thoughts went through his head to visit Lisa, stall for time until she got out of school and take her out for a treat, but all he wanted to do was go home to the apartment he shared with Mick, even if Mick wasn't going to be there. Which at the moment he was viewing as a plus since he had a desire to be alone. Away from Lewis who he hated with a burning passion but also a hidden longing for him to be the father that Lisa deserved. Away from Lisa who he tried so hard to protect. Even away from Mick who he loved but would never love him back.

Yeah, being alone sounded like an excellent idea.

Or maybe he should rob someone along the way. That always cheered him up. The adrenaline, the rush, the knowledge that he was very good at what he did. Plus the money. He always did love money. But after the late night the day before putting effort into any type of job didn't seem to be worth it.

The trip back to the apartment took longer than he wanted, but he did eventually managed to find a bus to take him most of the way. Anger stirred inside him as he unlocked the door, pissed at himself for rolling over yet again and letting Lewis get what he wanted. He knew he was doing it for Lisa's sake but that didn't stop him being angry at himself.

Slipping off his jacket and tossing it to a nearby chair, he headed to the couch, flopping down on it, stretching out. On the floor was a rubber ball, stolen from a place long forgotten, which he snatched and began throwing it in the air with one hand while catching it with the other. Higher and higher it went, edging closer to the ceiling with each toss, daring to hit it, but that would count as a lost and it was a game that Leonard had no intention of losing. He didn't lose at any game.

He was so engrossed with the ball he didn't realize when he was no longer alone. "What are you doing?"

He missed the catch as the ball came down, hitting his arm before landing on the floor and rolling away. Stretching back his neck, he found himself looking up at Mick. "You should be on your way to Bora Bora." He had no idea if it was even Bora Bora where Mick was headed to.

"The plane broke."

"You didn't start a fire, did you?" 

Mick grumbled but did not deny it as he made a move to sit down, forcing Leonard to sit up and move down to the other end of the couch where he leaned against the arm, wanting to keep as much distance between them as possible. He didn't trust himself, his hand itched with a desire to reach out and touch Mick. That wouldn't be good. 

"Why didn't you leave for Iceland?"

"The plane broke," he said, repeating Mick's words. 

That was the wrong thing to say.

"Don't mock me." His voice was like a growl. "It's what we do. You go to some icy wasteland, I get warmth. Turns out you were lying. I don't like being lied to." His eyes flickered to the shirt Leonard was wearing, which until that moment Leonard had forgotten about. "What do you do? Wait until I go and take my clothes? Did you ever go away?"

Fuck it. After the day he had he wasn't going to go down without a fight. Even if it was Mick, who had technically done nothing wrong. It may be the wrong target, but Mick was the one currently in front of him.

"No," he bitterly replied, his voice dripping with cold venom. "I never have gone away anywhere. I get to deal with my father threatening my sister if I don't give him the money made from our jobs."

Mick said nothing, a blank look was on his face as he processed what Leonard was saying. Not that Leonard was currently interested in hearing what Mick had to say. He didn't want sympathy, he just wanted to fucking forget about his messed up life.

Out; he needed to get out. Standing he slipped on his jacket and headed to the door when Mick's voice stopped him in his tracks. "Is that why you do it?"

"Do what?" He asked as he turned back to look at Mick, crossing his arms protectively in front of himself. He should just leave, but he was curious to what Mick had to say. He was weak to Mick, it really wasn't fair.

"Whore yourself out."

Yeah, that was a not a conversation that they were going to have at the moment. One, because it was partly true, and two, he really didn't want Mick knowing the truth. "No."

Mick grunted as he reached for his duffel bag and pulled out the small black bag that contained the diamonds they had stolen the night before and tossed it to Leonard who caught it with ease. "Take it."

"I'm not a charity case," he replied as he threw it back where it landed on the couch next to Mick. He didn't want Mick's charity. Lewis was his problem, he could handle it himself.

"Not charity; payment." Spreading his legs wide, Mick indicated between them. "You're just going out to do it with someone. Might as well stay here."

Leonard's eyes flickered close, turning his head, he didn't need the distraction of the image before him. His mouth was already craving the taste of Mick's cock, it was what he wanted. Wanted so badly.

He could always say no, leave the apartment before jumping Mick and having his way with him. Mick was wrong, he wasn't going out to look for sex, it hadn't even been on his mind until Mick brought it up. Or he could agree, risk their friendship along with it. Would Mick even look at him with the same respect if he got down on his knees? Probably. It was Mick after all. But did he really want to take the chance?

"I'm not a charity case," he repeated, his eyes still closed. They were the only words he was able to form. He needed to focus, not be distracted by what he wanted, or else he really would give in.

"Don't expect you to be."

"You're straight." There; an excuse that Mick couldn't counter. Yes, he had been with guys who wanted to experiment before, but Mick didn't need to know that. It was however the proof he needed that Mick was indeed just doing it because he felt sorry for him and he didn't like it one bit. Anger swirled in him, he didn't want sympathy.

"Never said that."

That caught Leonard off guard, the anger inside him vanishing. Quickly he thought back over the past several years. Since living together Mick definitely only had brought women back to the apartment. If he was with men on the side he was getting it elsewhere. Not on his vacations, way too often Leonard had to listen to tales of Mick's conquests on a tropical island. It also never happened whenever they did time together. Unlike other straight men behind bars Mick never fell to temptation. At least not the times Leonard was on the inside with him.

Back younger, when they were in juvie together, Leonard tried to remember if Mick ever said he was interested in guys. He was positive that Mick didn't, he would have remembered otherwise. For as long as he could remember he had a crush on Mick and would have made a move if he knew he had a chance.

But now he had a chance.

So why was he balking? 

His eyes flickered to Mick, not realizing he hadn't been looked at him for a while. He looked sexy on the couch, knees spread, inviting. All Leonard had to do was give in, stop fighting and take for himself something he had always longed for.

Fuck it.

Once again he slipped off his jacket and tossed it to a nearby chair, before walking over to Mick, his confidence growing with each step. When he got close he kneeled between Mick's legs, sharp eyes never breaking contact, a small smirk dancing at his lips. If Mick thought he could control the situation he was greatly mistaken. Leonard Snart was always in charge, even when someone didn't know it.

"Last chance," he said, running his hands up Mick's legs, feeling the denim of the jeans as his fingers slid closer and closer to their goal. His own cock twitched with interest. He was getting into it, the idea of taking Mick into his mouth, taking his heat, making him crazy.

"Get on with it."

Leonard smirked as his hands passed over Mick's crotch, pressing lightly, liking what he felt, before popping open the button and lowering the zipper, inch by inch, taking his time, not wanting to rush. He wanted Mick begging for it by the time he was finished, wanted him panting and hot, barely even able to think. It would show Mick that even when he was on his knees, another man's cock in his mouth, that he was still the boss.

No underwear, not that Leonard expected any. He knew Mick liked going without. Mick had a habit of strolling around their apartment in the nude and leaving his door open while getting dressed. It was maddening at times for Leonard, pretending not to notice or care, but now he was going to get what he always wanted.

One hand went to the base of Mick's cock while he flattened his tongue against the tip, a hum going through him as he savoured the first taste. His eyes met Mick's for one last tense look before focusing his attention to the task before him, his eyes falling closed so he could concentrate on the only thing that mattered.

He felt a hand go to the back of his head as he sunk down, his mouth engulfing the cock, taking the entire thing in, sucking gently. If Mick thought this was going to turn into a face fuck he had another think coming. That wasn't his style. Leonard was going to be the only one controlling the pace, Mick was already being way too bossy for one day. There were times when Mick needed to be reminded of who was the control of their relationship and this was one of those times.

Fortunately Mick offered no resistance as his cock fell free from Leonard's lips. Good boy. Opening his eyes he glanced up and found Mick's eyes upon him, fire burning bright inside them, causing Leonard to smirk. At least he knew he had Mick's attention.

His hand moved from the cock, down to Mick's balls, cradling them carefully in the palm of his hand. His mouth meanwhile went back to Mick's dick, sliding his tongue along the underside until he reached the base where he paused, holding still except for light flicks of his tongue, enjoying the way that it caused Mick to shiver. After a moment he began moving his tongue again, back to the tip and then down another side, repeating the motion, getting things sloppy and wet. Just the way he knew Mick would like it.

With a gentle squeeze to the balls, Leonard returned his hand to Mick's cock, twisting along the length as his mouth moved to the tip where his lips sealed around it. He sucked softly before slowly sliding his mouth lower, inch by inch, all the while listening to the grunts above him from Mick, encouraged by what he heard.

His own cock was growing hard, desire burning deep inside of him. It was unavoidable, for so long he wanted Mick. Energy vibrated throughout him; pulsing. He needed to touch himself, to join in on the pleasure.

With his free hand he undid his own jeans and shoved down his underwear far enough so his cock could spring free. A jolt went through him at the first touch, his fingers wrapping around his erection, causing him to suck harder on Mick's dick, Soon he found a pace that worked for him but also did not distract from his real task at hand; getting Mick off.

Fuck. It all felt so good.

"No." The word was so quiet, Leonard didn't think he heard it right at first. He shifted his technique, thinking that Mick was merely protesting his skills. It was only when he felt hands on his shoulders, pushing him away, did he realize that something was wrong.

"What?" Angry eyes glared up at Mick, annoyance coursing through his body. "We had a deal." It wasn't his fault that Mick wanted to back out now. He had half a mind to keep going, Mick's feelings be damned, but it wouldn't be fun if Mick wasn't also into it.

Mick said nothing as he reached for Leonard who found himself being dragged up onto the couch by a strong grip. Before he could even ask what was going on, he found himself being pressed down onto the cushions of the couch, Mick on top of him, making sure he couldn't move. "Mick…" 

"Shut up."

Fuck that. Mick did not get to tell him what to do. He was the boss, not Mick.

"You're the one who wanted it," he angrily pointed out, his voice going cold. He should have turned Mick down, should have left. Fuck him for getting his hopes up. Even though Leonard was the one who was weak and unable to walk away from the person he wanted the most. "This is your- "

He was cut off as Mick pressed their lips together with a hunger that Leonard couldn't help but feel being passed between them. _Oh_ was the thought that went through his head as he opened his mouth, allowing Mick access to devour him with sloppy, wet kisses. His arms went around Mick's neck, pulling him closer, not wanting him to be able to escape. Not that Mick had any plans on doing that. He seemed content right where he was.

"Changing the rules," Mick murmured as his mouth moved to Leonard's neck, his teeth nipping at sensitive skin causing a pleasurable moan to escape from the man below him. "Want you too much."

Leonard's body was hot, prickly little fires lighting all across his body. And it was a heat that only grew as Mick's words sunk in. "Fuck."

"Yeah, be getting to that real soon."

Leonard's eyes fell close, a feeling of content going through him. "That better be a promise you keep."

He felt Mick smirk against his neck, part of him scolded himself for being so weak, but it was a thought that vanished from his mind as the nibbles on his skin grew stronger followed by the smooth lick of Mick's tongue. This was what he wanted, what he wanted for so long, since he laid eyes on Mick for the very first time.

A jolt went through him as Mick snaked his hand between them and took hold of Leonard's cock, twisting his hand along the length. "You like that." 

He did, but Mick really was gaining too much control of the situation and he really couldn't have that happen. He was the boss. "Shut up." Not the greatest comeback but it wasn't like he could properly focus at the moment.

"Not until you admit you like it."

Fat chance. Mick was becoming way too bossy. It was time for him to regain some of the control between them.

Grabbing Mick's face between his hands, he pulled him in for a heated kiss, biting at his lips. "Hurry up and fuck me," he mustered with every bit of will power that he managed to scrape together. He was not going to fall apart just because it was Mick and he longed for him for so long.

"Close enough."

Thank the fuck. Because if Mick wasn't going to comply, Leonard was one step from going to find something to tie Mick down with and have his way with him. Actually that didn't sound too bad, an image of Mick tied to his bed springing to the forefront of Leonard's mind. Mentally he filed it away for another time. 

Mick pulled away, sitting back, and immediately Leonard missed his weight. But it was something he soon wasn't thinking about as he was distracted with the way Mick pulled off his own shirt leaving his chest bare. It was a nice sight and Leonard hummed with appreciation as he reached out and placed the palms of his hands flat against Mick's chest, enjoying the firmness he felt. 

It ended all too soon though as Mick stood and stripped off the rest of his clothing, revealing his naked body, cock jutting out, which definitely caught Leonard's attention. He savoured to touch and taste it again, but he wasn't going to give Mick that satisfaction. Not yet anyway.

Lazily Leonard tugged at his own cock, smirking as he captured Mick's gaze. He felt powerful, knowing that he had such an effect on Mick. Iit was a good feeling, it made him feel that he had control. He was the boss, the one who was in charge. Not Mick.

"Get on with it," he said as he lifted one leg and stretched it towards Mick who took hold of his booted foot, undoing the laces and pulling it off. Such a good pet doing what he was told.

The boot landed on the floor with a thud as Leonard lowered his leg and lifted his other one where the process was repeated with the second boot quickly joining the first. With his boots off he raised his hips as Mick's hand went to tug off his jeans, taking Leonard's underwear with them and leaving him naked from the waist down. As Mick stared down at him, Leonard went to remove Mick's borrowed t-shirt only to have Mick grab one of his wrists to stop him.

"Leave it on."

The smug feeling in Leonard grew. If he had known stealing Mick's clothes would have created this situation he would have been caught long ago. "Kinky bastard," he replied, while making a mental note to take Mick's clothing again as soon as possible.

Mick grunted but said nothing as he released Leonard's wrist and walked over to his duffel bag that he had dropped on the floor earlier, giving Leonard a nice display of his ass as he pawed through the bag. Eventually however he found what he was looking for and returned to the couch where Leonard saw what he had retrieved; lube.

After pouring some out onto the palm of his hand, Mick tossed the bottle to Leonard where it hit and came to a stop on his chest. "Get ready."

"Aren't you the romantic one." Annoyance went through him, his previous control slipping away just a tad, but nonetheless he still picked up the lube and poured some out into his hands, coating his fingers. He was willing to let Mick get away with it for once because he was hard and horny. And there was the fact he wanted Mick's cock to fill him more than he wanted the most valuable diamond in the world. 

Well, maybe not that much, but close enough.

"Nah, just want to watch."

Instantly the annoyance vanished from Leonard replaced by excitement. He liked the idea of Mick watching him, opening himself up for him, making sure he was slick and ready. And it certainly helped that Mick already was already lubing up his cock, slowly jerking himself off, not rushing things

With his eyes locked onto Mick's dick, Leonard lifted one leg to the back of the couch while the other dangled towards the floor, his hips arching as his fingers entered him. A groan escaped him, his fingers definitely felt good, slipping in and out, his toes curling as his prostate was brushed, jolts going through him. But, as good as it felt, his fingers were also lacking the proper fullness feeling of a real cock. It wasn't enough, he needed more.

He raised his eyes to look at Mick's face. The fire burning in his eyes was wilder than ever, like a predator ready to attack his prey. Not that Leonard felt like prey. More like a mate, ready and willing.

"Mick…" Leonard said, trying and failing to not sound as desperate as he felt. Fuck it. He wanted it so bad he wasn't going to be ashamed for begging. Sure, later he might regret it but for the moment he didn't care. "I need you, Mick."

Fortunately Mick didn't leave him waiting for very long, his words feeding the fire that was burning inside the other man. With long strides Mick returned to the couch, but even in his current state Leonard wasn't about to let Mick entirely get his way. He was still the boss after all. That was why as soon as Mick plopped down onto the couch, Leonard scrambled onto his lap, locking his hands behind Mick's head. "Like this." 

The demand in his voice was clear and Mick knew enough not to argue. Instead he gripped Leonard's hips and grinned up at him. "Yeah."

With that settled, Leonard raised himself, not willing to wait even a second longer, and lowered himself onto Mick's cock. The thickness filled him nicely and a moan escaped him as he bowed his head and closed his eyes. Fuck, it felt good. When he sunk down as far as he could go, he paused, getting use to the size of Mick's cock in him. It was so much nicer than any dick he had before. He knew it would, because it was Mick.

"You gonna get a move on?"

The voice was teasing but Leonard scowled anyway as he lazily blinked open his eyes to glare down at him. He rolled his hips, smirking as Mick groaned, a reminder of who was in charge. It was good being the one in control, the one with the power. And he always would be. Because Mick was his and no one else's. He would make damn sure of it.

He moved again, rising up until the tip of Mick's cock was almost free. A slight movement the wrong way and they would disconnect, not that he wanted that. He wanted to take everything that Mick was willing to give. Not waiting another moment he slammed down in a swift motion, smug satisfaction going through him when another groan escaped Mick. 

He was going to make sure Mick kept coming back for more.

The pace quickened as Leonard found a rhythm that he liked. His mouth went to Mick's neck, kissing hard, nipping at his skin before soothing it with his tongue. He wanted to mark Mick, make everyone know who he belonged to… and always would.

"Like you in my clothes," Mick said, as his hands roamed, clutching at the shirt, the heat from his hands felt through the material. It warmed Leonard, making him feel hotter than he ever felt before. He leaned into the touch, wanting more, which fortunately Mick was willing to give, sliding the palms of his hands up under the shirt, touching Leonard wherever he could. "You feel good."

"Yeah," Leonard agreed, breathing into Mick's neck, even though he wasn't quite sure what he was agreeing too. His mind was rapidly falling apart. It was hard thinking straight and all he wanted to do was concentrate on the pleasure, the delicious burn of Mick's cock as it moved inside him, the fiery hands heating his body, his own cock trapped hard between their bodies. And all of it was okay because it was Mick. Because even though he wanted to control Mick, boss him for eternity, there was no one he trusted more. He loved Mick, even if he couldn't say the words out loud. 

"Getting close." The words were grunted out from Mick, his hands going once again to Leonard's hips, trying to take over the pace of the movement. 

Despite his pleasure, Leonard dragged his eyes open and pulled back slightly to look down at him. "Mick…" he warned. Just because he was getting what he wanted from Mick, didn't mean he was going to change, didn't mean their relationship was going to change.

"Yeah, yeah," he replied, one hand sliding back up under the shirt, while the other went to Leonard's cock, stroking it with expertise that Leonard wondered where it came from. Mick better not have been seeing guys behind his back. "Just keep moving like that."

It would be easy to think of that as a command, to use it as an opportunity to remind Mick who was in charge, climb off him and hide in his room while he finished himself off. But that would also be punishing himself and he didn't want that. For too long he wanted Mick, not a day went by when he didn't think about him. So instead Leonard decide to think of it instead as a request. Requests were fine. He could ignore requests when he wanted or fulfil them. And at the moment he really wanted to fulfil Mick's request. 

His hands moved to Mick's face, pulling him in for a kiss, their tongues pressing against each other to the point where Leonard wasn't sure where he ended and Mick began. A warmth spread throughout his entire body. He was close, his cock leaking with pre-come as Mick continued to work him over. 

He was ready to let go.

Leonard shuddered as he came, spilling into Mick's hand as his mind went blank, overcome with sheer pleasure, only barely aware as Mick's hands went back to his hips. He allowed him to take over the pace finally, allowing Mick to use him. A few quick movements was all it took until Mick also came, filling Leonard with his come. Waves of bliss and satisfaction washing over both of them. 

When it was over, Leonard collapsed against Mick, his head resting on the other man's shoulder, content to be held by him for the time being, even though he didn't normally like it when his personal space was invaded. But it was Mick so it was okay. The rules were meant to be broken when it came to Mick. 

After a brief moment he shifted, raising slightly so Mick's spent cock could fall out of him, before he settled back down, his eyes falling close. He was sore and tired but he felt so good. Lazily he kissed at Mick's neck, too worn out to do anything more.

"Wanted you for so long," Mick murmured, his hands moving over Leonard's body, petting him, wiping his hands off on the shirt that Leonard still wore.

The words took Leonard by surprise. His eyes sprung open as he pulled back so he could glare down at Mick. "You should have done something about it sooner." 

"Didn't think you'd want it."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He could have had Mick long ago. All those nights with random men, wishing they were Mick didn't need to have happened. "I wanted you since I was fourteen," he snapped. There his big secret was out. "Next time make it more obvious you want me."

He slid off Mick, dropping down onto the cushion next to him and began reaching for his discarded clothing. It wasn't entirely Mick's fault, he needed to remind himself of that, but at the same time Mick knew he liked men while he didn't know the same about Mick. He could have made a move sooner if he had known if Mick liked men. Or would he have? If Mick rejected him then that could have ruined their friendship, made things awkward between them. He wouldn't have wanted that.

Lost in thought, Leonard was only barely aware when Mick stood up until he found himself being yanked to his feet and thrown over the other man's shoulder. "Mick!"

"You said make it more obvious, Boss."

"Next time!" For not for the first time in his life he wondered how stupid Mick really was. Although he did like the 'Boss' that Mick threw in there.

"Exactly."

Leonard grew quiet as the situation became clear to him. Okay, maybe Mick wasn't so stupid. Mick could have his fun. Plus it wasn't like Mick would be the only one to be having fun. He'd let him get away with it… 

This time.

He was carried to Mick's room where he was dumped on the bed, a snarl escaping him as his back connected with the mattress. Mick certainly wasn't gentle and he had half a mind to snap at him, tell him off about it, but before he could the palm of Mick's hand was pressed lightly against his throat.

"Don't," he growled before Leonard had a chance to move.

Lifting his head, Leonard leaned into the touch, enjoying the pressure of it, his interest sparked. "Or what?"

"Or I'll have to punish you."

Interesting. So different from the way things had been only moments earlier. He weighed the options in his mind. He didn't particularly like the idea of giving up control, but he was a tad curious to see what would happen. And he did own Mick, whether Mick knew it or not, which meant he could put a stop to it at any point.

"Do something I don't like and I'll kick your ass." He had made up his mind.

"Yeah, yeah, sure thing, Boss."

Despite his release only a few minutes earlier, his cock twitched with interest. He liked it when Mick called him 'Boss', which was the second time it happened that day. Typically it only happened when they were on a job together and in those times Leonard was never given time to think about it, to appreciate it. In those times others things were the focus on his mind, like money and keeping their asses out of prison.

"I mean it, Mick," he said as he settled back down, curious to see what would happen.

"Stay put," Mick replied before he disappeared from the room. 

It wasn't long before Leonard heard him rummaging around in another part of the apartment. "You better not be into my stuff," he yelled as the noises continued. While it was tempting to go see what the fuck was going on, Leonard remained on the bed, still wearing Mick's shirt from earlier. He thought about taking it off, but instead decided to wait and see what Mick had in mind.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Mick returned and Leonard glared up at him. "I'm bored." It was his way of telling Mick to get a move on.

"Not my fault we have too much crap."

"I'm not the one who brings home broken gadgets to take apart and tinker with." Mick's hobbies didn't bother him, it gave the man something to do to keep his pyro tendencies at bay, but he wasn't going to take the blame for a messy apartment when it was really Mick's fault.

"Not what I was talking about." Raising the object in his hand, Leonard saw it was a tie, the only tie either of them owned to be precise, used for when going undercover while doing recon before a big job.

"I don't do role play." To be fair, that was only with his clients. He wasn't going to dress up in some ridiculous outfit unless he was getting paid a lot of money, more money than his clients could afford. Mick was different. He would do it for Mick. Not that Mick needed to know that.

"Not what it's for."

Cocking his head, Leonard wondered what Mick had in mind. He didn't have a long wait as Mick approached the bed, the mattress sinking under his weight as he climbed on it, not wasting time before moving towards Leonard's head. The tie fell over his eyes, blacking out his view, and he heard as a knot was tied so it would hold in place on his face. 

"Kinky bastard." The words came out dryly but he was actually amused. A rush of energy went through him, excited to find out what would happen.

"I'm just getting started."

Even though his world was dark Leonard still had his other senses. He knew that Mick was still close, could hear his breath, feel as the mattress shifted under his weight. That fact was confirmed when he felt Mick's hands at the hem of the shirt he wore, still messy with come from earlier. 

His heart began to race, his breath quicken, as he felt Mick slid a hand up under the shirt, exploring, twisting a nipple, and a frustrated snarl left him when the hand was suddenly removed. "Get a move on."

"You're bitchy when you don't get what you want."

"You haven't seen anything yet." He could just picture Mick smugly looking down at him. A rush of excitement went through him but also annoyance. 

"No," Mick replied, his voice rough, "I can see everything. I'm not the one currently at someone's mercy."

Fuck him. Pushing himself up on his elbows, Leonard looked in the direction where he had heard Mick's voice coming from. "Anymore words like that and I'm out of here."

"Why would you want to that?" Before Leonard could reply, he felt a hand go to his cock which was still mostly soft but responded to the teasing stroke, ripples of pleasure going through him. Fine; he'd wait to see how it played out a bit more. Relaxing, he fell back to the bed as Mick's voice fill his ear. "That's better."

"Fuck you."

"I'd rather fuck you."

Leonard wanted that too and he was getting very impatient about it. "Then hurry up." Mick was taking too long.

There was movement on the bed and a moment later Leonard felt the shirt being tugged up his body. He arched his back, stretched his arms above his head as the fabric was pulled free. As he settled back down though, he felt Mick grab his wrists in a tight grip, holding them together. "Don't move."

"If you've found handcuffs…" he warned, growing quiet when he felt the fabric of the shirt against his wrists as it got tied in a knot. He tested it as he flexed his hands, it was loose, would be easy to break free if he really wanted to. He would allow it. Although he was a bit miffed that he could no longer hear or feel Mick even though he could sense the other man was still close. "What now?"

"Just getting a look at you." He felt Mick's hand against his chest. "You should see how good you look."

His heart pounded, his body flushed. With all the guys he had been with over the years, he had his limits, rules that he wasn't willing to break. Never had he felt so damn vulnerable, even though he could easily escape if he wanted too. But he didn't want too, he wanted to see where things went, see what happened next.

But he wasn't going to admit it. "Just get on with it." 

"You always this way with sex?"

"No." With others he wanted to lose himself (and get paid for it), forget the longing for the person he wanted, the person he now had.

"Aren't I special?"

He was.

But Mick didn't need to know that.

He felt Mick's hand on his cock once again, lazily stroking it. His body arched in response, wanting more. "Mouth," he commanded as a moan escape him, unable to help himself. He wanted something hot and wet on his cock.

"You'll get it."

Instead though Mick's hands went to his hips and before Leonard could even protest, he found himself flipped onto his stomach. He wasn't there long before he was being pulled up to his elbows and knees. "What are you doing, Mick?" He wanted to see, but at the same time he made no move to remove the makeshift blindfold.

"Giving you my mouth."

"You have a funny-" his voice trailed off when he he felt the tongue against his ass, a silent cry of pleasure going through him as he bowed his head. Fuck it felt good, Mick's tongue flickering inside him, cleaning out the come that remained in him from earlier.

"Finally got you to shut up," Mick muttered as he momentarily pulled away, his lips going to one of Leonard's asscheeks, planting a hard kiss against it followed by a nip of his teeth.

"Put it back in," Leonard demanded, pressing his ass back towards where the tongue had been. The only thing his efforts got him however was Mick's teeth nipping at him harder.

"Behave."

"I'll behave when you give me what I want."

There was an amused grunt before he felt the tongue sliding back into him. Yeah, that's exactly what he wanted. Beneath him his cock was hard, wanting attention. He longed to touch it, jerk himself off while Mick's tongue was making him fall apart, but that was impossible with the way his hands were bound.

Instead he let his elbows give out, his face falling forward to a pillow. He spread his knees wider, which not only allowed Mick's tongue to bury deeper inside him, but it also inched his cock closer to the bed, which was his goal. Since he couldn't touch it, he wanted to rub it against the bed, get his release. Unfortunately an experimental thrust determined he was still too far away, and even worst, Mick noticed his intention, removing his tongue once again.

Before Leonard could protest, because he really did want to protest, he felt a hand smack against his ass causing a jolt to go through him. The pillow beneath him muffled his groans of pleasure, his cock growing harder. A small part of him felt ashamed for liking it so much, didn't want Mick to know the effect it had on him, but the rest of him didn't care, he just wanted to be touched more.

"I told you to behave," Mick growled, followed by another smack, sending sparks through his body, feeling just as good as the first one.

Fuck it.

"Mick…" he panted, turning his face sideways so that he was no longer pressing it down into the pillow. He wanted Mick to see his face, for him to know exactly how he currently felt. Mick was definitely going to pay for it later, but currently Leonard didn't care. Not as long as he got what he wanted.

He felt hands go to his hips, turning him, forcing him onto his back. He fought the urge to shove up his makeshift blindfold so he could see what was happening. Not that he had a long wait. His legs were lifted and with a quick thrust Mick's cock entered him, a delicious burn going through him, rougher than last time since Mick didn't bother to add more lube. Not that Leonard cared. It felt beyond good the way Mick was moving in and out, the pressure against his prostate giving him an absolute amount of pleasure.

Extending his arms, he groped for Mick who was beyond his reach. Instead he felt one of Mick's hands grab his bounded hands, guiding him downwards until he felt his fingers come in contact with his own hard cock. He gripped it a bit awkwardly due to the t-shirt binding his hands getting in the way, but eventually he found a pace that worked for him, jerking himself off while Mick continued to bury deep inside him.

Fuck it felt good.

His mouth fell open with a moan, he wasn't going to last long. He could feel the way his cock pulsed, the pre-come that was already leaking, it was only going to be a matter of time. 

"You look so fucking perfect right now."

He was too far gone to think of a comeback. All he could focus on was how good everything felt. The blindfold adding that, by blocking out his sight it forced him to focus on everything else, each little touch, the smell of the sex filled room, the way Mick moved inside him. 

"Take a look."

The blindfold was ripped from his head, revealing the sight before him; Mick between his legs that were stretched wide to accommodate him as he pounded away, thrusting his cock in and out of Leonard's body. Helpless against the invasion, against the sheer enjoyment of it all.

Fuck.

It was all too much. Heat exploded throughout Leonard's body as he came, his come splattering into his hands, leaking down onto his stomach. Waves of pleasure rolled over him, drowning him, to the point where he didn't care about anything else.

His body went limp when it was all over. Mick continuing to move in and out of him, using him. Part of him wanted to argue, bitch at him to hurry it up, the other part was content to allow Mick to do as he pleased. Yeah, allow, he told himself. He could stop it at any time he wanted. But he didn't want it to stop, wanted Mick to take his own pleasure like the thief that he was.

It wasn't long before Mick came, pulling out as his orgasm hit him, his come striking Leonard's chest, marking him, because as much as he owned Mick, Mick owned him as well. And Leonard was okay with that.

When it was all over he collapsed on the bed next to Leonard, too exhausted to move. They stayed that way for a few minutes, close but not touching, as they rested.

"Asshole," Leonard eventually muttered as he flexed his wrists, wiggling his hands free from the bonds they had been trapped in. Using the shirt he wiped himself off and tossed it to the floor.

"You liked it," Mick replied, his voice sounding tired, his eyes closed.

He did, not that he would admit it. "It was adequate." 

"Sure, Boss."

That's right. He was still the boss and as the boss his current decision was not to move for the next little while. His eyes falling closed as he dozed, a small gap between him and Mick who already passed out, snoring. It wasn't long before Leonard joined him in a deeper sleep.

He didn't stay asleep for long, maybe a half hour before Mick's snores woke him. It was very tempting to elbow Mick, or kick him off the bed, but instead it was Leonard who slipped off the bed, standing on uneasy legs. He was sticky, sore and overall just felt nasty. He wanted a shower.

With each step he took his legs became more sure of themselves but even then he was thankful it was a short trip to the bathroom. There was nothing fancy about it. It was small and rundown like the rest of the apartment but it served their purpose.

Stepping into the tub, Leonard jerked the taps and water sprayed down upon his head. The water felt good as it poured down upon him. Warmer than he would normally like but that was because his body was sore, which the water would help with. It was a good sore though, one that felt similar to an intense workout. Leonard smirked, it had certainly been an intense experienced, Mick had been very attentive in the process of making him fall apart. The bastard had liked it.

Although to be fair, Leonard liked it too. Losing control had felt nice for a change, but more importantly their relationship still felt the same. It was different with Mick, giving it up to him rather than the nameless men he was use too. With those men there was no question whether or not Leonard would be able to overpower them if they tried taking things too far. Not Mick though, he was bigger, stronger, the brawn to Leonard's brains. And while Leonard had always wanted Mick, he also didn't want things to change between them. 

Besides having more sex of course.

His body shuddered as the memories came back to him, sight taken from him, hands bound, Mick having his way with him. They would have to do it again sometime, but Leonard also wanted revenge upon Mick. Tie him to the bed, stick a vibrator up his ass on the highest settling while Leonard rode his cock. 

He made a mental note to find an adult store to rob.

The water was growing cold so Leonard turned it off and stepped out of the tub, grabbing a fluffy (stolen) towel to dry off before slipping on an equally fluffy (and also stolen) robe. As he tied the robe shut he ventured out of the bathroom. The apartment was quiet, Mick was likely still passed out in his own bed, and while it was tempting to head to the kitchen and scrape together something to eat, a more pressing desire inside of him was to get more sleep. Between the late night the day before, along with rudely being woken up that morning, it had been a while since he had been able to get a good rest.

Heading to his room, he paused in the doorway when he saw it wasn't empty. On his bed, no doubt naked under the blankets, was an awake Mick looking quite content with himself, leaving Leonard not sure if he was pleased or if he wanted to kick Mick out just for the fun of it. He didn't particularly like the idea of sharing his bed with anyone. It was fine for sex but afterwards he liked his space.

Leaning against the door frame, Leonard crossed his arms over his chest as he narrowed his eyes. "What do you think you're doing?"

"You saw my bed."

It was true. Mick's bed had gotten quite the workout earlier. But that wasn't Leonard's fault. He wasn't the one who wanted to ravish someone when they had already fucked once that day. "Last I saw you were passed out on it."

"Not my fault your leaving woke me up."

Bullshit. He had been quiet. 

For that response he really was close to kicking Mick out, let him sleep on the couch if he didn't want his own bed. But then a thought occurred to him, that Mick was making up excuses because he wanted to be with him. Interesting.

And it was Mick. It wouldn't be the same as sleeping in the same bed as one of the random men or women that he normally slept with. Mick was different, special. Unlike others Leonard liked having him close. Things may not be too bad.

He moved slowly, taking his time, before sitting down on the bed, letting Mick get a good look at his bare legs that peaked out from under the robe that he wore. "If you snore, I'm kicking you out."

"Deal." With one hand Mick reached forward and undid the knot on the robe. As it fell open, Mick's hand began to roam, sliding it across Leonard's body, whose eyes fell close. Even with everything that happened already that day he would be more than willing to let Mick have his way with him again. But fortunately, or maybe unfortunately, Mick withdrew his hand and rolled over, leaving Leonard to frown at his back.

"Who said you could stop?"

"You get grumpy when you don't get enough sleep."

"I do not." If it was a ploy and Mick thought he was going to beg for it he was greatly mistaken. He had already begged enough earlier. He was going to sleep and that was final.

Slipping the robe off his shoulders, Leonard tossed it to the floor and crawled under the blankets, settling on his back. He closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to come, which didn't happen. For whatever reason sleep was escaping him. It was a nuisance. He wanted to sleep.

Opening his eyes he stared up at the ceiling. "Mick?" he whispered into the darkness but got no response. 

He waited another few minutes until he was certain that Mick was asleep before putting his plan into action. Rolling over he curled up to Mick's back, slinging an arm over his body in the process. It was okay, he told himself, because it was Mick.

Besides, he thought as he began to drift away, he always woke up first anyway. No one else had to know.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
